


Filty Smile 「One Shot」

by VarelaDCampbell



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarelaDCampbell/pseuds/VarelaDCampbell
Summary: La luz que irradia una sonrisa varía si las emociones son de alegría, cariño, placer o morbo... al observar cómo una vida se apaga en mis manos y cómo la sangre hace contraste con la pálida piel fría de un cadáver.
Relationships: Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker





	Filty Smile 「One Shot」

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Ah... reír.

Reír tiene siempre una reacción positiva en nuestro cuerpo, representa sentimientos placenteros como la alegría y la paz, la pureza e inocencia. También es la mejor arma contra la desesperación y la incertidumbre de nosotros los exorcistas frente a una guerra en la que somos sacrificados como simples peones. En la que un paso en falso nos hunde en la agonía y la locura, terminando como un Caído más en la historia oculta de la Orden. Es ahí donde una sonrisa tiene la capacidad de cambiar el mundo; la calidez y el apoyo se tramiten a las personas a través de ella.

Sin embargo...

Mi sonrisa... mi risa, no fueron producto de nada antes mencionado, tampoco tiene el poder de cambiar el mundo. Bueno, no estoy tan seguro de esa última parte.

Sobretodo si fue a causa de observar deleitado cómo una vida era consumida por mis propias manos.

Se sintió tan increíblemente bien. La calidez de las gotas carmesí que escurrían por mis brazos, el hermoso color de la sangre mezclado con el de la inocencia en mi mano, el cosquilleo en mi estómago y la euforia de ver sus ojos desorbitados perdiendo el brillo, de las débiles manos jalando en vano mis ropas manchadas de rojo.

Cualquiera diría que cedí ante la materia oscura o los sentimientos negativos del Noé en mi interior. De ser ese el caso, tendrían más sentido las palabras de mi maestro en ese entonces _"Lastimarás a las personas que amas"._

Amor... al final nunca sentí eso, de ahí mis sonrisas falsas y mi actitud de mártir insufrible. Una fachada que fácilmente fue tragada por todos, que ingenuos.

Lo que acabo de hacer me ha hecho olvidar lo que una vez fue parte de mi identidad humana; lealtad, amistad, bondad, nobleza, proteger...

_Seguir caminando._

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

El lugar era tétrico, frío y húmedo a causa de las goteras que se filtran a por el techo y las paredes. Mi cuerpo era calentado por el remanente de la sangre y las vísceras revueltas entre mis pies.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas en un estado de éxtasis obligandome a reir y acurrucarme cerca de su cuerpo. Solo sé que cierto hermano sobreprotector no estará contento con el _primer novio_ de su adorada hermanita.

Contemplo su cuerpo desnudo. Con las yemas de mis dedos acaricio su rostro y peino su cabello, me gustaba más cuando era largo. Mis manos acunan sus mejillas mientras mi rostro se acerca para besar por última vez los labios que no me corresponden... ahora azulinos por la falta de sangre y tiesos porque carecen de vida.

Sus órganos brillan reflejando el fulgor de la lámpara de aceite y la luz de la luna filtrada por la ventana. Sus largos intestinos verdosos, sus curiosos riñones y el útero vacío que les acompaña. El olor era peculiar y profundo. Era único, mezclado con el perfume que aun se podía percibir en su cuello estrujado.

Ella tenía tenues pecas esparcidas por sus pechos firmes y pálidos. Puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que fui el primero en descubrir una cicatriz muy bien escondida en la parte baja de su cadera, cerca del muslo. La belleza de su rostro sólo era la punta del iceberg de lo arcano de su cuerpo idílico y esculpido por ángeles. Un cuerpo que fue profanado por el demonio más vil.

Cómo llegamos a esto, te preguntarás. La respuesta es fácil. A cierta joven muy ingenua se le ocurrió citarme en este lugar abandonado lejos del cuartel y de cierto hermano sobreprotector para liberar el peso de sus sentimientos acumulados, esperando ser correspondida.

Su confesión fue linda y muy enternecedora. De veras lo siento, yo nunca compartí los mismos sentimientos. Sin embargo, mi fachada y su teatro aún tenían el telón abierto, y como buen actor debía realizar a la perfección mi acto. Uno que disfruté en dos partes.

El placer mundano de la excitación... el pecado de la fornicación.

La desilusión y terror en los ojos de la bella Lenalee al ser estrangulada por mi mano izquierda. El pecado del homicidio.

Fue muy sencillo, ya que ella estaba con la guardia baja, porque confiaba en mí...

_Porque me amaba._

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Y ahora es cuando yo me pregunto...

¿Por qué no me he convertido en un Caído? Después de todo, lo que hice han sido los pecados más aborrecidos por Dios; mi alma está podrida, mi corazón dejó de bombear sangre caliente, mi mente fue abatida con susurros y voces, algunas lindas, otras que me incitaban a cometer los más crueles actos.

Al final terminé escuchando lo que decían esas voces...

Me pongo a reír nuevamente, mi risa hace eco en la soledad que me rodea. Me dejo caer a la par del cuerpo de mi ex-compañera, dejando que el sueño me invada, buscando descansar mi cabeza unos minutos sobre su cuerpo.

Tardarán un par de horas en buscarnos, pero se tardarán aún más en encontrar el cuerpo de Lenalee. En ese momento, su bello rostro estará hinchado y cubierto por gusanos y moscas. Desprendiendo olores nada dignos de una dama.

Y para cuando ese momento llegue, estaré lejos, tan lejos que al final y con el pasar del tiempo nadie recordará mi nombre o mi mera existencia. Lejos de la Orden, lejos de los Noes, lejos de esta hipócrita y maldita sociedad llena de engaños, traiciones y malicia.

—Estoy cansado —murmuré exhausto y somnoliento pero con el corazón tranquilo. Como si la paz y la luz finalmente hubieran llegado a mí a través de la oscuridad y el tormento.

Me veo obligado a ponerme de pie, sino seré vencido por el sueño— Es hora de ir a casa, Timcampy.

Mi fiel compañero asiente como el único espectador de lo sucedido esta noche. Disfrutó lamiendo mis dedos manchados con sangre y mordisqueó la ropa de Lenalee tirada lejos del lecho improvisado que compartimos.

Antes de emprender mi partida, doy un último vistazo al cuerpo mutilado y desnudo sobre el suelo. No puedo evitar morder mis labios con exitación al ver la falta de brillo en sus ojos. Creo que encontré algo más excitante y placentero que el sexo.

┈━┈━┈━ •● ✥ ●• ━┈━┈━┈

Tal vez mi fin llegue pronto. Mientras la inocencia siga pegada a mi cuerpo, el juicio divino aún puede alcanzarme, aun a pesar de que mi castigo nunca logre redimir los actos que cometí.

Cuando Crown Clown atravesó mi cuerpo en esa ocasión, no era al catorceavo a quien atacaba.

Sabía que me atacaba a mí, siempre lo supe pero me tomó mucho tiempo aceptarlo. Fui un lobo en traje de oveja, un ángel escondiendo sus cuernos, un santo ocultando sus pecados.

_Maquillando la verdad... como un payaso._

Pero debo agradecer a la Orden por todo lo que me dieron, todo lo que hicieron por mí, aunque no me disculpe por el dolor y la indiferencia que les dejaré a cambio. Maté a la persona más querida y alegre de la Orden, arrebaté la vida a un alma pura y sincera. Despojé de pétalos a una flor en su apogeo, mutilé a una ferviente y tenaz guerrera.

—Los extrañaré...

Mi caminar se vuelve rítmico, mi respiración al igual que mis latidos se vuelven monótonos... tarareo una canción, triste y tétrica.

_Con una asquerosamente dulce y amarga sonrisa en mis labios._

**終わる**

**~FIN~**

**⋆** **｡** ***** **ﾟ** **✲** ***(^ᴗ^)*** **✲** **ﾟ** ***** **｡** **⋆**

**¡Tengan un lindo día!**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango...**

**"Filty Smile" ** ** _By: Varela D. Campbell_ ** **ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**

**Author's Note:**

> Hola hola minna-san 7u7r aquí traigo mi granito de arena con un drabble bastante peculiar. Ya que no soy buena ni dibujando ni editando ni creando OCs pues me puse a hacer lo único que sé hacer... cof cof hacersufriralospersonajes cof... xD
> 
> Esta historia participó en el concurso #HistoriaHalloween de la comunidad D.Gray-Man Amino ES.


End file.
